


Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Spencer Reid, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a quick smut fic before I write some more serious stuff





	Anniversary

“It’s no big deal Aaron.” Spencer chuckled. 

 

It was their anniversary and Aaron wanted to try something special. Except now, he was rethinking his idea. 

 

“Are...are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

 

“Yes! Now are you ready?”

 

Aaron nodded.

 

He laid across Spencers lap, whom was fully clothed in his regular attire: a soft blue button up, navy blue cardigan and gently pressed brown slacks. His sneakers tapped the floor excitedly. Aaron on the other hand was stark naked, bottom facing the air.

 

“You were very naughty today.” Spencer growled, grin spreading across his face. “Scolding me in front of Garcia, embarrassing me. Tisk tisk tisk. Very naughty.

 

“I’m sorry…” Aaron responded, voice low.

 

A sharp smack resonated throughout the room and Aaron cried out. For a lanky guy, Spencer's hands were big and although delicate, could really pack a punch. Or in this case, a smack.

 

“S-sir! Sir I’m sorry sir!”

 

Aaron hissed as the red flesh of his ass was massaged.

 

“Good boy. But your punishment is far from over…”

 

It seemed like hours pasted as Aarons poor ass was smacked and pinched, his cock leaking and tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Fuck!” Aaron screamed as a finger slipped into him.

 

“Mmmm, so tight.” Spencer groaned, feeling hard as ever. “Such a good boy you are.”

 

Aaron huffed out a large breath as a tear hit the floor.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy, taking your punishment just like you're supposed to. Now you get a reward.”

 

Aaron laid on his back, inhaling sharply as his sensitive ass touched the cold covers. He spread his legs wide as Spencer leaned over him, kissing him deeply. 

 

“Oh shit! Oh fuck!” Aaron groaned as a vibrator was pressed to the base of his cock. With Spencer’s body on top of him and between his legs, he couldn't close them. He simply wriggled and moaned as the vibrator moved up and down his hard dick. As it pressed to the tip at high speed, Aaron’s eyes shot open. Spencer swore the noise that escaped Aaron’s body was the raunchiest moan he’s ever heard. Cut flew onto his hand and both their chests, but Spencer was too busy taking out his cock to notice. Using Aaron’s cum and his own pre, Spencer slicked himself up and pushed into Aaron. The lower half screamed as he was still sensitive from coming. Spencer slammed in and out of Aaron as he gripped sheets and bit his lower lip.

 

“Cum in me!!!” Aaron screamed. And Spencer did just that, his whole body shaking as he released into his lover.

 

They both laid there, panting.

 

“I’m glad you followed through.” Spencer laughed. Aaron messily and jokingly punched Reid’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
